Regret
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Dib had finally done it. Zim had finally been found out... it was over. But... life would never be the same again. Rated T for reasons inside, better Preview per chapter as well.
1. Discovered

_I was going to post all these seperate, they were individual short stories made so that they would be understood by themselves, but based off of the same story. But that didn't make sense if you have four short stories based on one story and make them into their own seperate stuff XD I thought "Why shouldn't I make them just four chapters then?" So I did. This is a four part series on Invader Zim._

_It's rated T for Teen because of language, violence and a slight hint of gore. There are sexual acts (Yes, between Zim and Dib), but not enough to make it M (Meaning it's mainly just kissing). This is a yaoi fanfic. Don't like, turn away now. But trust me nothing will spark until maybe the third or fourth chapter._

_Preview:_ Dib finally gets his chance to shine when he exposes Invader Zim out in the open, will the people actually believe him this time? Or will they let Zim escape once again? Dib swears that this time he will surely end Zim's plot to destroy the world…

**Discovered**

* * *

><p>He had it.<p>

Well, he had had enough at least.

Enough to suffer a seizure in the middle of class.

He couldn't stand it, at all. Not one, little, bit.

Dib was furious, frustrated, annoyed… he was furiously, annoyingly, frustrated.

Day after day, year after year, Zim escaped. Zim toyed with him, Zim was free, why did it feel like Dib was trapped instead of Zim? Zim had been on this Earth since Dib was twelve. Now that Dib was actually sixteen since a week ago, Zim had been on this planet, having yet to accomplish any ways of control over the Earth, for approximately four years. For four years Zim hasn't taken any steps forward or back on world domination…does this mean Dib can go more easy on him?

Zim seemed stuck, but Dib felt more stuck since no one trusted him. No one believed him. No one even listened or looked at him when it was about the paranormal. Sure, he had cried wolf countless amounts of times… but this time it was for real and no one dared to believe him? He could just let them die and be invaded, but no… Dib cared too much…

He vowed to save the world no matter what.

But for four years…Zim has been stuck on this planet. He refused to give up though. While it was kind of a cool thing that Zim had… the fact that Zim never gave in, was so full of himself that he ignored all humorous remarks that smacked at his ego painfully. Dib wished sometimes that he could be in his shoes, not having to worry what other people thought about him. While Dib never showed it, even when he was laughed and mocked at every day, he was very sensitive. Being laughed at hurt, being told he was a liar hurt even worse… and it was truly a hard thing to live with every day at school, having to hold back your true feelings and emotions. Some days Dib wanted to cry…

So maybe Dib could go easy on Zim...?

Of course not. Zim was an ALIEN. Aliens must be DESTROYED.

Dib woke up that morning thinking that everything would change. He had had it with Zim, he would do whatever it takes to get rid of the alien thing for good. Whether people despised him, ignored him or not, he would stop at nothing to get Zim discovered and kicked out of Earth…

Or whatever they did to home-robbing aliens since the eighties.

Dib quickly got himself dressed, not caring much what he wore. There were plenty of clothes on the floor that were still fresh. He only wore his 'in-different' shirt once, which was maybe last week or something. So he slipped into a t-shirt that had a blank expressed face on it, and slipped right into a pair of jeans.

As he struggled to zip and button his jeans, he waddled to his dresser and searched for a comb. While his clothes were a little messy and worn out, at least his hair shouldn't look it. But soon he found something better, gel. Who needed a comb when you had gel? He finally zipped and buttoned his jeans before he opened the top of the gel bottle and just threw some in his hair. Too much, to be exact, but enough to leave his hair in a sleek shine. He smoothed it out and gave himself his usual scythe hair-do.

* * *

><p>Dib stretched his arms out tiredly as he sat at his desk. As usual, class was boring. He wouldn't admit that he knew everything, because of course he didn't. No one knew EVERYTHING. But he knew a thing or two about…things here and there. He knew enough at least.<p>

Dib was a science guy, to simply put it. He was better at the math and science classes than the history and English ones. Gym was the worst.

Dib constantly glanced back and forth from Zim to the chalkboard.

_Zim…chalkboard…_

Zim was writing something down, and Dib was sure it was something other than the notes he should have been writing on the history class they were in.

"_Another plan bound to fail, Irken?"_ Dib whispered to himself coldly, squinting his eyes so that the daggers of his pupils stabbed right at the back of Zim's head. The green male did turn his head towards Dib, but Dib was already gazing out the window by the time Zim shrugged it off and went back to writing.

'_I'll get you Zim._' Dib thought quietly as he stared out the window. He looked up towards the sky and noted the little grey clouds that were quickly blowing overhead of their school. It was going to storm today? He remembered the news this morning; the weatherwoman reported a sunny week with no rain…

"_No matter, this will come to my advantage."_

The bell rang, signaling all the students that class was finally over for the day, and it was time to head home. Dib decided to think fast. He quickly turned his head and watched as the Irken slowly lifted from his seat, taking his papers and books with him.

Dib speed-walked close to Zim, making sure he wasn't noticed, but trying his best to not get swept away by the crowd of teens aiming to hurry home before the storm hit. Dib wanted to stall, to make time; he wanted to get Zim stuck.

The Irken and water didn't mix well; it was as if acid was being poured on their skin. Zim being caught in the rain would kill him, but Dib didn't want him dead. He was going to keep Zim inside the school while he himself perhaps made a tent, or some form of shelter outside, so that when it did rain, Zim was stuck under the shade until it stopped… He'd let Zim leave at just the right moment, right when it rained, and right when he was immobile. There would be no where to run or hide.

Dib made it right by Zim's desk, where Zim had just shoved the rest of his papers into his books.

While Dib was standing next to Zim, he felt a little… well, ashamed. Zim had went from being the same height as Dib, to suddenly being taller than Dib by maybe a foot and a few inches. Surprisingly, Zim had aged as well, something else that Dib threw into his notes on Irken maybe a year ago. He figured out that the longer the Irken stayed on an unfamiliar planet; they inevitably adapt and change to get accustomed. A few examples were that Dib sometimes caught Zim eating 'hooman' food every once in awhile. He's gotten taller, his speech had changed (only slightly, not enough for Zim to actually talk OUT of third person just yet…), and he even talks away with other people, not counting his mumblings and outbursts towards himself.

This might've made Zim a tad more popular than Dib…

And Dib did, actually…think that Zim had gotten rather, attractive.

When the raven haired teen was suddenly bumped into, his glasses quickly fell off his face and to the floor. He was right back into reality, realizing that without his glasses, his plan to trap Zim for the moment would not be happening today. He kneeled down and searched. He could see alright without his specs, he just wouldn't be able to see anything or anyone that was up close to him. And he preferred catching anyone that was up in his face or right behind him.

He felt around, panicking as he caught blurred images of the class dispersing and disappearing out the classroom door.

"Wait! No!" Dib yelped as he continued searching. He hit his head on the bottom of someone's desk, before he groaned and finally felt his hands around a round pair of glasses. He sighed gently under his breath as he slipped them back on, slumping underneath the desk from the feeling of failure.

"Um, Dib-stink?"

Dib peeked out from under the desk from the familiar nick name, and he glared slightly at the alien that gave him a questionable look.

"What is it, Irken?" Dib retorted, crawling out from under the desk. He felt slightly silly for being caught by the alien male.

"Dib, the dirt baby, screamed… and crawled… and made his way underneath Zim's desk." Zim said with a wide smirk, gesturing out everything he said with dramatic hand motions and waves of the arms. Dib couldn't help but pay more attention to his motions than his face and words. Zim continued on though "Zim wondered if you were suffering from some insanity of a sort."

Zim added the whole 'finger twirl' around his imaginary ear.

'_Well, this counts as stalling.'_ Dib thought slightly as a small smile slipped on his face.

"Of course~ Zim~" Dib said with a wide grin, suddenly getting into the first position of a ballerina stance "I'm totally insane. I need your advanced alien technology and enhanced knowledge of health and mental stability. You gotta help me Zim!"

The green skinned male scratched his chin in thought, his eyes narrowing to the tiled floor as he adjusted the books and papers he held under his arm. Dib was standing in his ballet pose, wondering if Zim actually DID believe him. Then again Zim was intelligent, but not clever enough to know when someone was lying or not… Zim only claimed someone was lying when things weren't going his way. Besides then, he probably didn't even know the difference between truth and lies.

Zim's sudden bright smile towards Dib made the four-eyed male blush.

"Zim believes that Dib-monkey came to the right…" He scanned the area for a moment, before once again glancing at the floor "the right… hooman."

Dib felt like cheering, but he kept that to himself. He cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses "Since you hate me being at your base, and I sure as heck don't want you in my house… how about you wait here, while I gather some things from my place."

Zim tilted his head curiously, before simply nodding and furrowing his eyebrows "Fine, just hurry up dirt-monkey, Zim doesn't often wait on others."

"Oh, my house is right around the corner." Dib quickly said before he hurried right out the classroom door.

* * *

><p>Dib tried to avoid the room as he searched for equipment throughout the school.<p>

Every now and then, Dib would glance out the window to see how close the storm was. He had only left Zim for five minutes, so hopefully Zim wasn't THAT impatient, and hopefully he could make a tent of some sort out of something.

Eventually he stumbled into the cafeteria, where a few of the lunch ladies were still putting things away, such as… the plastic table cloths they used to keep the lunch tables clean.

"Lunch lady!" Dib yelled as he hurried to the counter, watching as one of them was folding the plastic neatly to pack away.

They all turned to him though, so he searched through nametags until he finally saw the tag of the lady with the cloth "Ms… Miss Hunt?"

The lady with the plastic table cloth bowed her head silently, and Dib reached out "Can I use that plastic for a sec? I need it for a project."

The woman looked down at what she held, unmoving for awhile.

Dib pouted and groaned, glancing back out the window "Please!"

Miss Hunt looked up at Dib, before she nodded quietly and slowly handed the plastic table cloth to him "I want it back by tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Dib said happily as he hugged the plastic and ran for it to find something to prop up the cloth. He had to finish the tent by… well, now.

* * *

><p>Three baseball bats from the gym, and one flag pole that was already outside. It was a small and uneven tent, but it was still a tent.<p>

Dib felt a little drizzle, and he glared as he looked up towards the sky "Drats. It's about to start." He groaned to himself slightly, before turning his head when he heard the front doors of the school open.

Out came a curious Zim, glancing around before he looked at Dib. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, they both snarled.

"Dib-hooman!" Zim huffed "Making Zim lose his patience, Zim waits for NO ONE!" Without a thought Zim stepped out from under the protection of the awning above the school doors. As he marched towards Dib, he flinched from the invisible drizzle, flinching constantly from the small burning sensation on his skin.

"Wh-What is this trickery?" Zim gasped as he gazed up. Dib assumed he realized what was going on. Zim took a big jump back under the school awning, only to hear the school doors click behind him.

The green alien tried the doors, and Dib assumed they were locked.

"When the last student leaves, they usually lock the doors, Zim." Dib said with a sly smile "And with no after school clubs going on today, no one can get back in…"

With a widened grin, the raven haired teen took one of the bats used as a tent leg. He threw it to the awning of the school, and when a hole tore and made the drizzle fall, it forced Zim to first dodge the falling bat, then hurry to the protection of Dibs tent… right where Dib wanted him.

And of all the days, it was today that his father was coming to pick him up… it was today that the Swollen Eyeball agents decided to step out of their lab and see what Dib's 'ruckus' was about. All scientists and paranormal agents everywhere would soon find out what Dib had been telling them all this time.

"D-Dib-stink…" Zim muttered under his breath. Dib could tell that Zim was nervous from the sound of his voice, and the fact that Zim was literally trying to get as close to Dib as possible to try and stay dry.

Zim continued "You will pay for this, when this acid falls no longer, I, Zim, will definitely be the first to gut you."

"I'd like to see you try." Dib crossed his arms and continued to smile

"I will feed you to my robot." Zim muttered angrily.

Just in time, a limo pulled up in front of the school. Dib thought maybe it was the Swollen Eyeball, but it was his father, Professor Membrane, that stepped out first. After him was Gaz. She had longer purple hair than what she used to; her eyes always remained on the GameSlave. Her dress and stockings hadn't changed since she was eleven, except the size of course.

"Dib?" Membrane questioned as he signaled for Dib to come over. Dib left Zim under the tent to greet his father, but then he grabbed the professor's arm and tugged him closer towards where Zim was. Gaz silently followed.

"Dad! Finally!" Dib smiled as he pointed to Zim "Look! Today I'll prove to you and the Swollen Eyeballs that Zim is INDEED an ALIEN!"

"Again with this, Dib?" Membrane said gently as he rubbed his temple with his gloved hand "It isn't a kind thing to do… you know. Making fun of foreigners from other countries." Gaz chuckled under her breath, and Dib sighed "I'll prove it to you! Look see?" It suddenly started to rain heavily, causing Zim to flinch under the tent and he sat himself down on the dry grass. He probably knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but he also doubted that Dib could prove to the stupid humans that he was an alien.

Dib pointed again at Zim "He can't step out into the rain because the Irken are allergic to water!"

"Irken?" Membrane repeated. Gaz looked up to him "Zim's race of alien." She commented before going back to her game. Membrane then sighed "Everyone has a few allergies here and there—"

"But WATER, Dad? Dad!" Dib groaned "No one is allergic to water! Water runs through everyone's veins!" With that said, he slowly furrowed his brows at Zim, who was staring back nonchalant "Except an aliens veins, of course…"

Membrane suddenly lifted his goggles, revealing his own brown eyes. Thunder sounded in the distance "….you're correct." He admitted.

Dib and Zim jumped from surprise, and soon Zim's ignorant glance turned into a shaky one.

Could this be Dib's chance?

"You get it, Dad?" Dib asked as he continued to tug on Membrane's sleeve "Huh? Huh? Zim's even wearing a wig to hide his antennae!"

"Antennae?" Membrane repeated as a question, glancing at Gaz for an answer. Gaz looked up to her father and sighed gently "You know, the stuff Ant's have? Zim has a set under his hair." She went right back to her game.

Dib smiled deviously towards Zim, who was now hugging his knees to his chest, glancing outside.

"_He probably wishes it would stop raining so he could run…" _Dib whispered coldly to himself.

Membrane reached out to Zim, but Dib immediately smacked his hand away "Not until the Swollen Eyeballs are here!" He wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted the most important persons to know and finally understand what Dib had been saying for the past few years. He didn't want his dad to find out until the others were here.

"It's a surprise~" Dib sang whole-heartedly, causing Zim and the professor to arch a brow at the raven-haired boy. Another limousine pulled up, this time with the small Swollen Eyeball insignia waving on a flag up front.

Dib was jumping excitedly as they all stepped out of the vehicle, immediately recognizing the jumping bean, and pulling out their umbrellas. In unison, they opened up the umbrellas and held it over their heads, their faces hidden by the shade as they walked towards Dib.

"Agent Mothman? What is the meaning of this?" One mumbled gently. Another nodded in agreement "You couldn't pick a better date with better weather, huh?"

Before Dib could reply, Membrane quickly spoke up "He's found a human who is allergic to water!"

"He's not human, Dad!" Dib blurted out, but the Swollen Eyeballs were already nodding and making intrigued noises.

Dib glared, before he quickly turned around and snatched up Zim's wig. Zim was surprised from the sudden movement, growling as he lifted his gloved hands to cover his antennae's "Dib-beast! Give Zim back his hair!"

"See?" Dib yelled as he pointed to Zim. He threw the wig down so that his other hand could be freed, and he tried to pull Zim's hands off his head. After possibly just plain luck, Zim released the stalks from his head, and they sprung to life. Zim gasped, quickly trying to retrieve his wig. While he was lowered though, Dib smacked the back of his head, causing Zim's lenses to fall out of his eyes and onto the grass.

Zim tried to recover those as well, but his arm sizzled in the rain, and he quickly retreated back into the tent, using his gloved hands to cover himself the best he could. Zim was now curling up on the small dry patch of grass, trying to protect himself from the humans' gazes.

The crowd gasped from what they had seen, and even Gaz suddenly seemed surprised that Dib's plan actually worked this time.

The professor smoothed back his wet hair, just as he had done that, the hard rain calmed into a light drizzle "Dib… I'm…. impressed. Surprised, too. But how does this prove he is an actual… 'alien'?"

"Indeed." One of the swollen eyeballs commented as he shook his umbrella, but kept it over his head "We could still take him in for testing." "Mothman, you've done it!" A woman's voice from the shady group suddenly blurted out "You've actually done it!"

Dib was close to tears, but his smile was stuck on his face. He was so proud, so happy, Zim was finally discovered, Zim was… was… he would be soon rid of and never to return to Earth again! Earth was saved!

"I told you, and you never believed me!" Dib remarked, but he pointed to a now frowning Zim "But this is proof! Proof I tell you! Green skin, red insect like eyes, antennae on his head! He even has a base! I've memorized the exact coordinates!"

"No!" Zim quickly yelled, but as soon as Membrane felt no more rain, he moved forward and snatched Zim. One of the Swollen Eyeball agents pulled out a pair of handcuffs, wrapping them around Zim's wrists.

The professor bowed to Dib "I have never been more proud to call you my son, I'm so sorry I… we never believed you. This changes everything…" The members of the agency nodded as well, and even Gaz seemed to bow her head slightly. Dib smiled proudly as he gazed at Zim for one final moment.

Zim only glared, but his glare didn't last long before he saddened and shifted his gaze away.

Dib whispered coldly "Humans one…" He shoved Zim closer to his father "Irken zero."

Zim squirmed and screeched angrily, throwing his arms out in an attempt to scratch and claw at Dib as a last resort. But to no prevail, as the Agency helped Membrane strip Zim of any weapons. Zim squirmed, trying to break free, mumbling something under his breath, but once Professor Membrane removed his PAK unit from the Irkens back, Zim suddenly calmed down, to the point where he looked lifeless.

He breathed out "Earth-monkey…" He wheezed "Dib…you filthy, little….piece… of…" Zim suddenly looked as if he had freezed over, frozen in a moment of time.

Dib gazed at the alien as Zim's eyes dulled into a distant red, before the group of scientists carried Zim off to the Swollen Eyeballs limo.

Professor Membrane looked down at Dib, who seemed slightly distracted. Dib shook his head a bit, before he returned his father's gaze. Membrane smiled "Good work, son. The world will know all about what you've done."

The man soon headed for his own limousine, Gaz turning her head and watching the Swollen Eyeball's vehicle drive off. She then turned her attention to Dib "Nice work." She said with a grunt "Maybe now you can get him out the way, and grow up like a normal doofus." She punched his arm, a playful smirk on her lips before it vanished as soon as it had come. She went back to her game as she turned and went to get into the car with her dad.

Dib stared up at the sky, wondering what life would be like if he were considered 'normal'. Now that everyone would know he was telling the truth the whole time, how would they feel? Regretful? Upset? Sorry? Dib couldn't wait for school tomorrow. It would be a normal day, finally.

Finally a normal, regular, peaceful day.

Dib sighed gently, before staring up at the school and furrowing his brows.

"…fuck."


	2. Captured

_Second part of my four part series~ :D I'm so glad everyone's already enjoying this ^^ If any one else who's subscribed to me from my Hetalia or Coraline fanfics, just gonna let you know I AM working on the next chapter for Hetalia. And I hope you like it ^^ It's just that this story I'd finished all three first chapters for already so I figured I might as well upload it you know? _

_Anyway, ENJOY! Don't be afraid to review, flames and likes are accepted, no matter how angry I'll get. :D_

_Preview_: Who knew Dib's plan would actually work this time. Zim has been captured against his will, now to be experimented on for an eternity. Will Zim be able to survive? Or even escape on his own? He was alone… He regrets and reminisces on many things that he's been through and failed at, and one thing he never got the chance to do, rule a new world.

**Captured**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, already positive that his contact lenses were gone.<p>

They had been discarded so long ago. He couldn't remember how long ago, he just remembered that they were gone now. Dib smacked the back of his head, and they fell…

His eyes were bare as his rubies stared up at the white ceiling.

The Irken struggled a bit, wiggling his entire body to see which parts were freed this time.

As always, none.

His wrists were strapped down, his legs as well. It was practically impossible to even relax and get comfortable.

One thing he was thankful for was that they had given him back his PAK unit. Though, since they figured out its purpose, they would take it away and give it back as often as they pleased. Since it was his source of life, they abused its power. Whenever they needed him asleep or awake, they would just un-hatch it from his back, or re-connect it… Zim was treated like a doll.

He gazed around the room. It was empty again, so once more he screamed:

"HOOMANS! LET ME GO! DAMN YOU ALL! RELEASE ME! RELEASE-!"

He breathed heavily as he paused, trying to ease himself. Getting himself worked up wouldn't help with anything.

"Gir?" He called "GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He sighed and started his heavy breathing once again. Zim once was panicked when he first arrived… but after a week, he realized maybe there was no hope.

They had taken everything out of his PAK, all his weapons and materials. His hope was in there too. Now it was just filled with his life and air-support.

Zim was naked on the table, strapped and weak. He was cold, and for the first time in his life, he was nervous and scared. Irken weren't programmed to feel anything, but it was Earth that had made him this way…One thing he hated about Irken was their ability to adapt. After being on Earth for so long… he had gotten used to many things…

The door slid open, alerting Zim as he jumped up from surprise. He lifted his head slightly to peek at who was coming in, and it was one of the usual humans. Part of the 'Swollen… Eyeblah' that Dib was apart of.

"The unit seems to be more relaxed after the first week." The strange man mumbled to himself as he approached Zim. Zim squirmed and struggled, fiercely trying to attack the man in some way, any way possible. He hated this; he hated the feeling of being useless and weak.

"Weaker as well." The man remarked to himself.

Zim growled "Get away from Zim, you freak."

"Zim." The man repeated the Irken's name.

Zim snarled right back in response "You have no right to speak Zim's name, filthy human." Zim's voice got a little more angry and intense, causing the man to take a small step back. Zim spoke up once more, his words blazing with heat "The Almighty will come for Zim, and you disgusting pigs will wish you had never messed with the Irken Invaders…"

Zim was intimidating, but not entirely feared. He was still strapped down; it was still safe to approach.

So the man stepped closer once again, arching a brow curiously "Almighty? It seems the 'Irken' race do believe in God…"

Zim tilted his head "God?"

The man ignored the green alien's questionable expression "We will be doing your weapons test, Alien."

"My weapons?" Zim jumped up, being pulled back from the restraints.

"Yes." The man nodded in confirmation "We will be giving you back all your weapons for a limited time." And with that said, the man turned around on his heel and walked out the automatic doors.

Zim was left alone once again, left to his curious thoughts. Now he was trying to figure out how he could use the moment to his advantage. He would be given back everything he had in his PAK unit before they were taken by the filth monkeys… so what could he do with that?

* * *

><p>Zim was shoved into the room, causing the green E.T. to fall face first on the white floor. He heard a small clunk behind him, before he heard the doors slide shut.<p>

Zim turned his head to see Gir, and he immediately smiled "Gir!"

Gir smiled in return "Master! Gir so happy!" His eyes turned red as his head twirled around "We are surrounded! Enemies!"

"I know, Gir…" Zim said with a frown "I know… but for the time being there is nothing we can do."

The two of them sat there and waited, it was an awkward silence. Gir wasn't his usual self, especially since he wasn't breaking said silence with a random made-up song. Zim would have loved to hear the doom song once again, hearing Gir's voice was way better than the entire week of the humans speaking gibberish to themselves as they observed Zim twenty-four-seven.

Robotic arms soon opened up from the ceiling and fell down upon them. Zim rolled away to try and avoid it, while Gir simply wiggle-danced where he sat. One of the arms grabbed Gir and lifted him up into the ceiling from whence it came. Zim yelled at the ceiling, hoping he would be heard "Gir! Come back!"

The Irken was suddenly grabbed by the mechanical arm, his leg captured and attempting to drag Zim back to the center of the room. He tried to escape the handcuffs first, but to no prevail, before he kicked his legs wildly. He glanced around the room, seeing through all the windows that surrounded him. Humans; all watching what he can do without weapons.

Nothing. Zim was born and raised with them… without them…Zim couldn't do a single thing.

Zim was shoved onto his stomach, and with a cough, the machinery lifted Zim into the air by his leg. Zim wriggled and grunted as he tried to break free, using his cuffed hands to tug and push at the metal arm. That didn't work. The arm soon took off Zim's PAK unit.

Zim let out a weak gurgle, before his eyes dulled and his body froze. The machine slowly placed Zim back onto the floor.

Gir was lowered from the ceiling right as the PAK was raised up, and not even a moment later the PAK unit was lowered and re-attached to the back of Zim's green and lifeless form.

The alien took in a surprised deep breath, coughing and gasping for air as if he had been drowning for so long. He growled at the mechanical arms, watching them as they retreated back into the ceiling. Zim glanced at Gir, and Gir returned the gaze with a wide grin.

"You both have your weapons equipped," One of the members of the audience had said through the window "Do whatever you'd like with them."

As soon as Zim was given permission, his spider legs shot out from his PAK unit and they lifted him up as high as he could. He laughed manically as he gazed down at the humans that stared up at him, now towering over them like a looming shadow from the small white light in the room. Zim immediately figured that, since the mechanical arms came from the ceiling, there was a small space up there that him and Gir could possibly escape from.

"You filthy creatures," Zim smirked slyly "With your filthy trust issues." One of his spider legs swooped Gir up to Zim, where the green male caught him in one arm before his free hand and another mechanical leg pushed up through the ceiling and the two climbed out.

Immediately, sirens sounded. Red lights flashed and startled Zim as he tumbled passed the robotic arms that had re-installed his weapons. He realized his metal legs from his PAK were too long to speed crawl through the narrow space they were in, so they retreated back into his PAK. Zim then glared at Gir "Hurry! Time to make our quick escape!"

With a quick nod, Gir crawled ahead of Zim and froze, letting Zim grab the servants head before Gir released his rockets. The two of them flew through the small crawlspace of wires and cords, Zim searching for another opening.

As quick as they had escaped though, Zim had just as quickly slammed against a hard and cold metal column, causing him to fly off of Gir and fall through the ceiling.

He fell and hit the floor, groaning from the pain of landing on his back, before turning over onto his stomach and lifting himself up with his spider legs.

"Subject seems to use its mechanical parts more often than its own body…" Zim heard someone whisper to themselves.

He turned his gaze to the noise, and noticed it was Dib's father, Professor Membrane. The sight of him angered Zim, causing Zim's cheeks to turn into a deep shade of red.

"You…Dib-Stink's father…" Zim said under his breath as his robo-legs lead him closer towards the professor. Membrane was slowly taking a few steps back, and soon Gir fell from the hole that Zim had created. Gir quickly shot up to his feet, blurting out "Tacos!" before his eyes shifted red and his missiles pushed up and out of his arms. He aimed them at the crowds of scientists and researchers that circled the three of them.

It was Zim, Gir, and that… Membrane.

"Dib did this to me…" Zim said as he now stood literally over Membrane, Zims shadow covering the professors entire body.

The man spoke up; in a brave little voice "It's all in the name of science…"

Zim screamed in a fit of rage, his PAK unit suddenly pushing out a small capsule that immediately split in two. Within the capsule soon grew a large laser type of weapon, which Zim grabbed and aimed down at Professor Membrane. A red beam shot at the professors forehead, a laser-sight so that Zim definitely wouldn't miss.

In that instant though, Membrane dodged Zim's shot, rolling further under the Irken. Zim growled and tried to look down between his spider legs at the professor, but was suddenly toppled over from the force of weight his legs had to bare.

Membrane removed Zim's pack unit immediately after, and before Gir could save him, Gir was pulled back into the ceiling by mechanical arms. The missiles shot though, causing the crowds to disperse as the bombs exploded and destroyed half the building. A few people caught under the collapsing ceiling, as well as many severely injured or unconscious. Zim made a weak smile as he wriggled, his eyes furrowed as he clawed at the air in front of him. He gazed up at the ceiling, soon his vision blocked by Professor Membrane's face, before he breathed out and went silent.

* * *

><p>"<em>Subject seems more violent with weapons than without, so permanent removal of all dangerous equipment is definitely needed…"<em>

_What week was it?_

"_M-Master?"_

"_Robot seems to have closely little to no special data or information in his head compartment…"_

"Gir…" Zim mumbled weakly, slowly his eyes went into focus as he turned his head. He blinked slightly, trying to remember what had happened.

_It had been awhile since Zim had gotten captured…from the aliens brain alone, they figured out his base, his life, his kind. They had raided his base and taken everything to this facility to do further research on… they even managed to snatch Gir._

Zim was back in the white room, strapped to the table, and forced to watch his SIR unit get checked…

_A weapon check…_

All his other weapons were dismantled in front of him; one of the humans had said that today they were going to destroy all of Zim's weaponry so that he couldn't fight them off again… so why was Gir being checked?

Zim couldn't remember how many weeks it had been, but indeed it had been weeks.

"That's not a weapon you know." Zim muttered, rolling his ruby eyes as the two humans continued digging into Gir's head "That's my SIR unit, Gir…"

Gir giggled as he felt their hands wiggling around in his imaginary skull "It tickles! HA!" They were obviously ignoring Zim as they continued to search Gir. One did speak up a little though "What is a SIR unit, anyway?"

"Nothing but bolts and the smell of old… whatever it is." One of the men groaned in reply as he stood up and walked out the room. Zim smiled proudly at himself as he watched the other man stand to his feet. But the man didn't follow in his co-workers footsteps, he picked up Gir and pulled out his arm from its socket.

Gir and Zim gasped, Gir suddenly muttering in a whiney teenaged tone "Ow…"

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Zim yelled out, struggling against the restraints.

The man glanced at Zim, before pulling out Gir's other arm "Dismantling the machine. While it's definitely not a threat, it definitely can be considered one when standing by your side alone. Sorry, star boy." The man smiled wickedly as he next pulled out a leg, and Gir whimpered "Not cool bra." His eyes went red, but besides that he did nothing. Zim assumed that maybe while he was unconscious they had taken away Gir's weapons again.

Zim squirmed, trying to escape the metal straps. He had to save Gir, he had to! "Gir!"

_Gir shouldn't count._

_Gir's an idiot! He shouldn't count!_

"M-Master?" Gir whimpered, as the man pulled up the head, revealing the circuitry that connected the head to the body through Gir's neck.

The man blinked, soon speaking to himself "It's wire's are like veins, connecting everything throughout the body through electric cords, sending pulses to and fro to receive readings…" And with that last remark, the man pulled Gir's head up, letting the wires snap apart.

Gir's body flinched violently for a moment, before it stopped and Gir's red light slowly dimmed.

Zim cried out "Gir! GIR ANSWER ME!" He shivered and turned his head away "B-Bastards…you all are DISGUSTING!"

"Alien seems to have shown other emotions other than anger." The man said. Zim heard a clanking sound, and in the back of his head he imagined the man had just dropped Gir's lifeless head and torso onto the floor "Alien shows signs of sadness."

Zim felt the need to throw up. He just wanted to regurgitate all his organs, ending his own life was more worthy of an action than enduring everything that had been, and was bound to be done onto him.

Gir… so many years of being on Earth, Gir was his only true friend. Sure, an idiot… but Gir was Zim's idiot… and idiot that would never be replaced.

The automatic doors sounded, and Zim listened to the human's footsteps as they disappeared and the doors made a small closing noise. As soon as Zim thought he was alone, he cried.

* * *

><p>Zim did nothing.<p>

He didn't even try anymore.

The E.T. sat as still as possible, unblinking and unwavering. He had no need to move, no need to live. He was starving, hungry, thirsty, but the fact that the only person's that had ever been there for him were Gir and Dib… and one of them was a traitor, while the other was dis-mantled, made Zim feel like there was no more need to be there. The parts of Gir remained in the room, a reminder to Zim that humans enjoyed torture as much as the Irken did.

Zim felt no more need to go on.

He closed his eyes as a few men in lab coats pushed him out on a stretcher, taking Zim someplace he was sure would be the end of him. But his eyes remained closed, he didn't want to see Earth anymore, he wanted to go home… he wondered if the Almighty Tallest were thinking of him now. Zim made it a habit to always keep in touch, whether they picked up and listened to his rants or plots, or whether they ignored him entirely and sent him to voicemail. Zim hadn't spoken to them since he had been taken away, he wondered if they had noticed…

The stretcher stopped, and Zim heard a faint and familiar voice.

"_Would you care to do the honors, Dib?"_

Membrane.

Zim opened his eyes, half-lidded as he gazed up at the large, round glasses that showed Zim's reflection. Zim hadn't seen himself in… well, since he first was abducted.

Zim stared at himself in the specs. He looked so frail, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a drop of water hit his cheek. If Zim cared enough, he would have tried his best to drink that tear, but unfortunately, he didn't.

Soon his image in the glasses disappeared as he saw a familiar male run out the room.

"Dib?" Professor Membrane called out, but eventually his voice went silent, and with a sigh, three members that all wore the same attire as the scientist circulated Zim. The green male gazed at each of them, before closing his eyes.

"Subject has been quiet ever since its machine had been shut-down." He heard the professor explain.

Another scientist from the three agreed, and spoke up in a light and female voice "Indeed, but this research will definitely explain everything."

Another man of the three cleared his throat "Scalpel."

Membrane and the female grunted in response, before Zim felt the sharp pain in his squeedly-spooch.

He already felt the gurgle of blood deep in his throat.

Zim winced, before he whispered in the back of his mind.

"_Take me away."_


	3. Regret

_This is the third chapter of the Regret series, where this one is actually titled regret. Pretty much this is the rising action that gets Dib motivated to do the right thing. This is a short chapter since there's no real action in this one(Trust me, the next and final chapter is sure as heck the longest). While some people say that the characters definitely act IC(In Character), I got a lot of word that some of the characters behaviors are out of character(OOC), and I apologize. But like mentioned before with the yaoi warning, if you do not like it please feel free to look up another story. ^^_

_Now haters SIT THERE AND EITHER ENJOY THIS ISH OR GTFO._

_Preview_: Dib feels terrible about what had happened to Zim. He's lonelier than ever, and would rather have a true enemy than a fake friend…he feels that it is now up to him to do something drastic…

**Regret**

* * *

><p>Life wasn't as special as he had thought.<p>

Dib, sad to say, felt nothing at all.

Throughout Dib's complicated life, he's always had trouble fitting in, making friends, and instead wound up with enemies everywhere; his sister included.

No one ever understood him, no one believed in him, his own family didn't care for him. He was no one, a nobody. Dib was like a hobo on the street, putting it in un-technical terms… simply put, no one paid attention or noticed him, no one even cared.

When Zim first came to Earth, it was up to Dib to save the lives of so many people that hated him and never enjoyed his company. He saved them every single time… never being appreciated for it either. At first, Dib didn't care. In the beginning he was just thankful that he, and humanity, lived to see another day. But now that he was older, more and more he just couldn't care less.

'_These Jerks.'_ Dib thought coldly as he sat in the lunch-hall, his tray in front of him on his table. Most of his life consisted of him and Gaz eating alone at the farthest table away from everyone, including the other outcasts who also didn't care for Dib… but this time was different.

This time, Gaz couldn't find a seat close by. The table was full of popular kids, all surrounding the four-eyed teen.

"So, what are you doing after school, Dib?"

A blonde haired, blue eyed girl asked curiously.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, batted her eyes, and made a random giggle.

Dib knew she was after attention and more popularity, since Dib became so popular, that's all the kids were after when they were around him.

She was a slim girl, light skin that glowed with the sunlight coming through the cracked and raggedy windows of the lunchroom. Her golden hair was long and fell down her back, reaching the top of her waist. Her blue eyes were like the ocean… Dib wondered why she was talking to him, but then in an instant he remembered why… it was because Dib was the coolest guy in school, now.

Every since he caught Zim… ever since he proved the world wrong, everything changed.

"Just homework and games, TV maybe…" Dib mumbled to her with a weak smile. She was silent as she listened, batting her eyes feverishly as if her wind up doll-key was stuck.

Dib arched a brow at her, before he looked up to the ceiling with a smile "Maybe figure more discoveries out….there's more to the world, I think. Hey, I could even catch Zim doing some—"

He froze, and the girl tilted her head curiously at him.

Dib frowned and lowered his gaze to his half eaten lunch "Oh, yeah…"

'_I already caught him.' _He thought.

"Dib?"

The girl touched his shoulder and shook him lightly, and Dib jumped a bit from surprise before glancing to her "Oh, sorry about that. Forgot that I got rid of Zim…"

She smiled sweetly to him, though the more Dib gazed at her gorgeous smile, the more Dib noticed how awkward it looked… it looked fake. She was trying too hard to care.

Dib was suddenly part of the 'In' crowd. Everyone and anyone knew about him. He was acknowledged, remembered, and worshipped. The first week everyone found out about Zim, he loved the attention. He had parties with his new friends, he hung out with them after school, they did homework together, played games, he even had people that would listen to his ramblings on the paranormal, and everything else he had found out about Zim…but now…

It was just fake and annoying.

All they ever did was play pretend. They were thirsty for fame, and the fact that Dib had found the first alien on Earth, as well as being the son of an all famous scientist; they wanted it all from him. Dib was just a fountain of amazement to them, anyone that drank from said fountain and befriended Dib would be instantly awesome.

Dib always wanted to be popular, always wanted people to hear him out and listen… he finally got it… but it made him sick.

School had gone by slower and slower as the weeks flew. First week was fast, he loved it. Second week was alright, nothing new… then the third week, the fourth week… God, he wanted to kill himself.

Always, in that same classroom… Zim's empty desk haunted Dib with an undying devotion.

While there weren't many good memories, they were still cherished. Better than the memories he had of being alone, better than the memories of his past life with his family, being recognized as a nemesis was always better than not being recognized at all…

At least to Dib it was.

Dib shivered and stood to his feet, walking over to the trash can as he threw his lunch away.

"Dib?" The girl called to him and got to her feet.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

And he didn't mean the cafeteria food.

* * *

><p>Zim was kind of like his first friend.<p>

Even though they started off as enemies, always were enemies, and supposedly were still enemies… Zim listened. Zim barely believed most of the time, but he listened, and understood. They could understand each other. Even when it was only a last resort, when either of them needed serious help, they would go to each other right before they tried anyone else.

Rivals from the beginning…

Rivals to the end…

Right?

Dib was walking home from school when he finally made it to his front door. He stood there, unsure about whether to go through or not. He pulled out his house keys, searching through all the miniature key chains of different kinds. Ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies…then finally he found the key. But he turned his head down the street.

He wanted to see Zim's house one more time. Maybe then he could get rid of his negative thoughts for good.

'_Zim…'_

Dib put his keys away and started walking down the street towards where Zim's house was. He wondered if Gir was lonely now that Zim was gone. He wondered if they took Gir as well. As soon as the cul-de-sac came into view, he noticed the big gap between the twin brick houses, where Zim's base used to be.

"That's right…" Dib thought aloud to himself "I forgot… I gave them the coordinates, didn't I?"

Dib helped the Swollen Eyeball and his father search, plunder, and take everything of Zims. Dib was so psyched and in the zone when he first caught Zim, he was with the group when they requested Dib's help to find his base. Dib lead them there…Dib helped them pull plugs and snatch things up, he remembered Gir's face too while they were doing that.

Gir was nice; he was a sweet and cute little bot that was really stupid.

'_Like…. REALLLLYYYY stupid…'_

Dib wanted to at least save Gir, maybe even be his new master. Gir could be fixed, re-programmed and made a little more… informative and helpful rather than destructive. Gir refused though, he said he only had one master, and it would always be the Irken Invader, Zim.

Gir was an idiot, but he was loyal… and Dib respected that. The adults didn't care though, they snatched Gir up and threw him with the rest of the items, as if he were just like everything else, alien equipment meant to harm.

Dib felt bad as he watched the sad SIR unit get thrown into a sack. He asked them when Gir and Zim would be thrown out of town, or in this case, thrown out of Earth.

The group laughed at him… and that was that.

What did that mean exactly…? Were they even planning on sending Zim out to get rid of him? Or were they trying to do something else?

Every day since then, he would go to school, have fun, go home, sleep…

Go to school, have fun, go home, sleep…

Go to school, endure it, go home, sleep…

Go to school, deal with it, go home… sleep…

Dib wanted to scream at someone. Something. Anything!

His daily routine ended when his Dad wanted him to skip school just to bring him to the lab.

He would see Zim.

* * *

><p>It was the second time, in that very moment, that Dib regurgitated his lunch in his mouth… and forced himself to quietly swallow it back down.<p>

_His eyes were so dull, as if he were staring up at nothing, looking passed the ceiling…_

_Either they were dull, or they were just pools of blood sitting in his sockets, appearing to still be eyes and yet… completely gone._

He was breathing, but he was just staring up at Dib, staring up…

Dib felt awful… he felt like Zim was just gazing up at him, but one thing he was unsure about; whether Zim was staring at him with hope that he could help the alien escape… or whether Zim was looking to him in hopes that he could kill him for everything he's done.

Dib wished both upon himself.

"_Would you care to do the honors, Dib?"_

Dib gasped as he returned to reality. The real world, where his victim and prisoner was laying right in front of him.

Professor Membrane was holding a sharp, silver scalpel close to Dib's face… dangerously close, but the teen didn't care to move away, nor did he reach to grasp it. He just stared.

Dib stared down at Zim, the green male laid beneath him, unwavering. He didn't look shocked, he didn't seem surprised or angry, he seemed like he had no reason to be alive anymore… as if his world had already ended.

Dib wanted to throw up.

Zim was so frail, so weak looking. Dib remembered Zim the day he caught him in the rain. He had muscle, he was toned, he looked ignorant and strong, like his usual self… but now, he looked weak. It had been a month, and he had already given up? So soon? What had they done to Zim?

It took awhile before Dib realized he was crying. Hunched over Zim, crying, his tears falling all over Zim's face…Dib couldn't handle it. He had to get away.

So he quickly turned and ran for it, ignoring his father's calls.

He'd rather do anything else than do anything worse to Zim…

He had to do something… he wanted everything back.

_He wanted him back._

_He promised himself, as he ran back home, that he would do whatever it takes to save Zim._


	4. Rebirth

_I decided to make it a five part series instead. Because this chapter is so long, it explains why. XD By the way, WARNING: THERE IS LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! You know how Lemon stands for sex? Well, whoever isn't familiar with lime, it stands for a lot of tenderness(Such as kissing and stuff). There's a split second scene on it, but that's it, really not much here. XD This story hints at yaoi, but no sex will happen. I apologize._

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The last one (I promise it'll be the last)is coming up soon!_

_Preview_: It's up to Dib to save Zim, but can enemies unite and join forces for a greater cause than the invasion of Earth?

**Rebirth**

* * *

><p>It was probably just his hormones.<p>

His dad said that teens got a little weird as they got older, Dib could suddenly understand now… since he was happy for his enemies demise one day, and then a month later he just wanted everything back to normal.

Two days ago he saw Zim with his very own eyes. Dib saw what they did to him, his father, the Swollen Eyeball, they had somehow made him give up all hope in just one month. Zim looked so weak and helpless, like there was nothing that could be done to save him. Zim, of all people, giving up way too easily for it to be normal. Dib was going to have to change that.

Of course, it took a lot of preparation, especially mental preparation.

Dib had to think about this for a bit. He was going to go against his father, against his secret society, against everything he had ever wanted in life JUST to save an alien that he had always wanted captured. An alien he had always wanted people to know about…

'_but… not like this…'_ He thought sadly as he stared at his feet.

Dib was in his bedroom, simply sitting upright on his bed and staring down at the carpeting. His room seemed so empty now without someone barging in through the window, or his own sister coming through the door to yell at him about keeping quiet. Dib used to be up all night talking to himself on his computer, writing notes, mumbling a lot of different plots and idea's on how to capture and rid of Zim, to send Zim back to his Irk planet so he could warn his kind about Earth and its inhabitants. But everything seemed completely different now.

Zim was gone, and there was nothing left to do.

His dad and the rest of them got the wrong idea, Dib didn't want Zim dead… he wanted Zim gone, to leave Earth alone. He felt immature for believing that scientists, of all people, would let an unknown species run home free.

But if Zim's Irken leaders found out that a group of humans were killing and torturing him… what would happen?

Would they truly be invaded this time?

He had a large hint of doubt about it, the Almighty Tallest didn't much care for Zim the last few times he caught Zim at his base conversing with them, but this time also felt different.

"I have to do something!" Dib announced and jumped up from his bed. He gazed towards his desktop computer, viewing the screensaver. It was a 3-D rotating image of a typical large, green headed alien.

He froze "But what?"

The first idea that came to mind was to pretty much sneak in, get Zim out, and help him go home… but it would take a lot more planning than just running in and running out. He had been at his father's laboratory before, even the other day, like he had said before, he went to see Zim. It was a heavily guarded place, even if he could take out the security guards, the camera's and alarms would surely catch him, then there was also the fact that it was a crowded place… lab assistants and scientists almost everywhere. No place was empty… well, except the experimental chambers…

Without another thought, Dib hurried to his desk and sat down, moving the mouse of his PC so that the screensaver would disappear and reveal his desktop. He opened up a few files that he had on his Dad's research facility, as well as his latest findings. Of course, there was nothing on Zim yet, whenever his Dad DID so happen as to come home, he wouldn't say a thing…

_The only time he had mentioned anything was two days ago when he wanted Dib to help dissect him…_

Dib shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the thought. The Zim he remembered wasn't like the Zim he saw that day. He didn't want to think of Zim like that.

Dib jumped up from his chair, knocking it backward. He didn't bother picking it up though, he grabbed his backpack that hung on the corner post of his bed, and started to shove two different types of metal items. One was a short pole like weapon, where at the push of a button would reveal two lasers from each end of the pole. He had made that weapon himself for when he went to the Star Wars convention as Darth Maul. He wanted his outfit to be as realistic as possible…. But of course this was made two years ago. After a tragic incident of many deaths through 'fake-fighting' at the convention, Dib was banned from ever attending it ever again.

The second item he shoved in his pack was a force-field generator. Simply put, it helped when something was flying at him. He knew that if he got caught, he'd need something to beat people off him, or at least something to protect him from getting shot to death. He doubted that Zim would have any of his weapons on him, so he needed to protect the both of them.

Dib smiled in approval at the items in his bag as he closed it and slid one of the straps over his shoulders. He sighed gently to himself, rubbed his temples as if he were suffering a severe headache, which he might as well have been considering what he was about to be doing.

"I'm sorry Dad…" Dib started off mumbling to himself as he left his bedroom and headed down the stairs. He looked around his house, trying to remember all the time he's spent at home. Most of his life pretty much, but when he tried to think of the good times, all he could think of were the times his Dad never came home, his sister never wanted to hang out, and all the people that avoided his house.

"I'm sorry Gaz…" He added gently as he headed even lower, soon appearing in his father's study. The basement was made into a lab, so that even when his dad was home, it was like a work place away from work, so he could still…work.

Dib rushed up to the computer and began to hack.

* * *

><p>Dib was running to the laboratory. He had no form of transportation or anything; his bike had been damaged so often that it couldn't even be used as a unicycle. When he attempted to borrow Gaz's bike, she heard the garage door opening and decided to watch him from her bedroom window, making sure that he wasn't getting away with any of her things. So now with a backpack full of equipment and an updated map of the lab, included with hack codes, he was on the run.<p>

When he had hacked into his dad's computer in the basement lab, he had gotten the coordinates of the important spots of the work place. The main, being Zim's lab room. The latest notes his dad had updated from the laboratory directly was that they had begun dissection studies…it was a note that had just appeared as soon as he logged into his father's account. But two days ago Dib had been offered to start, did this mean that they waited until now to start? Or did this mean that his dad was simply late with taking notes…?

He hoped Zim would be alright until got there.

* * *

><p>Dib was panting heavily by the time that he had even made it to the front door. Of course there were guards there, but getting inside wasn't the problem. It was getting Zim out.<p>

He walked up to the front door of the lab; a large warehouse looking building with security cameras and post-modernized auto-doors and windows. It looked like the future, except just one building. Dib waved to the security guards up front, as well as to the highly noticeable cameras, and the two men saluted and moved out the way to let the doors slide apart and the son of the boss-man in.

'_Piece of cake…' _Dib thought with a small smile as he walked right in and took a look around. As always, it was crowded. The laboratory wasn't just a lab for studying, at the far other side of the building there was his dad's kid show that still ran successfully(surprisingly). Lab assistants, doctors, researchers, and many more formal persons were wandering about with notes in one hand, coffee in another; or even just random chemicals. Of course, since the studio was on the other side, there was sometimes a camera worker walking around with a donut.

Dib pulled out his map, ignoring the remarks as to why he was there from some scientists that passed by. Even though everyone knew him, they didn't know him well. Sure some respected him since he had found Zim out to the world, but others still saw him as the same old Dib that lied about all sorts of monsters and things out there. Dib continued looking at the map, finding out where Zim's room was, and he followed the directions quietly. He didn't say a word to anyone; he would be discovered as soon as he and the green alien walked out the room together anyway. Dib would turn into a traitor, everyone would be after them, and when Zim escaped, where would Dib go?

That didn't matter right now, he just wanted his old nemesis safe.

Dib now stood in front of Zim's door. The plaque at the side of the locked sliding doors read "Irken Invader, Zim." Dib shook his head slightly, feeling a lot of shame blast over him. He had done this to Zim, but now he hoped the male E.T. could forgive him after he got him out.

Dib tried forcing the automatic doors to open, but to no prevail. They were locked, and either a passcode was needed or someone's access key. He paused for a moment, before digging through his backpack and into the downloaded and printed notes he had gotten from his dad's lab computer. He knew he had the codes somewhere—aha!

"Awesome." Dib mumbled to himself as he pulled out the paper, then started looking over his shoulder nervously. Some of the lab members did notice him, heck, even the Swollen Eyeball members were giving him a curious gesture. He simply waved to everyone, and when he received awkward responses, like 'hello's' and persons waving back, they returned to their work and Dib punched the fifteen digit code in and quickly slipped into the doors.

He smiled happily as he turned to make sure they had locked behind him, speaking up "Zim! I'm here to save you, there's not much time to explain but—"

He turned his head to look Zim in the eyes, but instead, he got a great helping of the males internal organs.

Dib covered his mouth, feeling like he needed to throw up. With one hand over his mouth, and another on his stomach, he approached the surgery table. Zim was strapped down, his eyes dull and emotionless, and his position spread wide. His chest and stomach were wide open, his internal organs revealing themselves. Blood dripped from the table and to the floor, in a quiet yet sinister dribble that echoed in the empty room. In one corner of the room was a dismantled Gir as well, a pile of broken weapons, and Zim's familiar PAK unit was at another small table in the back corner of the room.

Right next to Zim's lifeless body was all the equipment a surgeon would need, including the bloody scalpel that started the job, the heart monitor that had flat-lined, and the defibrillator that was probably used to try and bring him back to life. They expected Zim to live through all this surgery?

Dib's eyes were shut tightly, his glasses fogged, and he dropped his head down so fast in defeat that his glasses fell into the puddle of Zim's red and purple blood, cracking and being tainted. This was all Dib's fault…

"Zim…. Zim I'm so sorry…." Dib breathed out, starting to cry. With his brown eyes and even worsened vision from the tears and lack of glasses, he gazed at Zim. Zim couldn't look at him back though, he was… dead.

_Or was he?_

Dib grabbed Zim's wrist, and though he felt no pulse, he felt warmth. The surgery was recent!

"Dib… you can do this." Dib assured himself, picking up his glasses that had a large crack in one of the lenses. Zim's blood fell down his face, but he didn't even worry about that. He was worried about the next big thing he was about to do.

Donate his own blood, and fix Zim.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful dream…<em>

_His red eyes closed as he faded away. The world of Earth was so far away that he didn't even mind anything that he felt currently. The pain of being sewn shut, he could feel and hear his own pulse vibrating through his week body. Zim was now…feeling the stinging of a needle, hearing someone's cries, and feeling water wash over his face._

_It was as if he was being reborn, into a whole new world._

"_Have the Almighty Tallest accepted me once more?"Zim asked gently, touching his heart "Zim has failed… but please hear his plea. Earth has no more use of me. They have found out who I am, and now the humans wish to find out all of you. Almighty Tallest, the wisest of them all, please… rescue me and destroy this earth…"_

"_ZIM! LIVEE!" He heard someone cry._

_Zim jolted a bit, recognizing the voice, and feeling the cleansing water wash over him again. He was in an abyss of light, who else could be with him?_

_Zim then realized…_

"_I'm… not dead yet."_

* * *

><p>Zim's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath, gasping and his body starting to spasm from the surprising life that had greeted him. A pair of hands held him down, including the straps that had binded him weeks before. Zim blurted "N-No! No stop! No more!" He almost cried, but he choked on a large sum of saliva and blood, gurgling it out and trying to calm down. Zim breathed heavily, but shook his head as his eyes darted about the room. What? NO! He didn't want to live! He was sending a telepathic message to the Almighty! Why now?<p>

He felt his PAK unit on his back, and noticed a blood fusion pack connected to the needle in his arm. His stomach was sewn shut, and he winced as he breathed. His body was hurting, terribly. "How…?"

"You're… welcome…" A familiar voice muttered.

Zim barely turned his head when he saw Dib standing beside him. The white males arm was also attached to the blood pack, and he looked a bit pale. Zim's instant thought was that it was Dib who had rescued him.

'_Dear Almighty, no…' _Zim thought tragically. Not this disgusting worm… anyone but him. Zim started struggling to get free "No! Not you! Why? WHY?"

"Calm down Zim!" Dib yelled in return, pressing him down with his hands again. He was weak from the blood loss, but he still had strength to stand, he wanted to save Zim "I'm trying to save you!"

Zim continued struggling, not wanting to hear Dib but being forced to anyway since he had nowhere else to go. Dib continued "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you! I wanted you to leave, but not like this…! Not at all like this, Zim!" Dib's eyes were filling with tears, and the droplets that fell onto Zim's skin caused the green male to flinch.

'_The cleansing waters in my dream, were this human's tears…'_

"You ruined everything!" Zim yelled, practically spitting blood towards Dib. From the looks of it, Dib had had enough blood on him of Zim's. His glasses and face, as well as his hands, were covered. Zim turned his head away, wishing he could see Gir to prove his point "Gir is gone, no weapons, nothing but surgery and experiments forever… Why should Zim remain on Earth! You proved your point, filthy worm! Humans are stronger than Irken…"

"But they aren't!" Dib cried, sniffling a bit and shaking his head "Zim, we're terrible people! I just wanted you to leave, I thought you would be freed to go back home! But… but…"

"Under-estimating the enemy as always, Dib-Stink." Zim scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning his head away.

Dib froze, not sure what else to say, but then a machine voice said _"Blood infusion complete." _So, he simply removed the tube from his arm and Zim's, getting rid of the blood pack by simply tossing it on the floor. He started to unstrap Zim from the table, and before he could finish, Zim let himself loose and leaped onto Dib, letting out a riled cry like an angry cat.

His red eyes formed into slits like a tiger, and he grabbed Dib by the shirt and shook him violently. He pushed him against the wall, a groan escaping Dib's lips, before Zim continued shaking him, this time while beating him into the wall. Dib struggled to break free, feeling like he was about to blow chunks as Zim hollered "I'll never ever! EVER! FORGIVE YOU!"

"Zim!" Dib blurted, coughing and weakly attempting to shove the Irken away "I tried! I tried so hard… please…!"

Zim paused, glancing down at the blood pack, and picking it up while keeping his hold on Dib "…you tried." The alien repeated gently.

Dib breathed heavily, nodding, in unison with Zim. The green male shoved the blood pack to Dibs chest, before pressing his naked green body against him "Don't let your blood go to waste, Dib-human." He snarled, in a taunting and menacing tone.

Dib blinked, blushing deeply from the closeness of the other, taking a hold of his blood pack as Zim let go "What's that supposed to mean? I can't just put it back in my arm you know. It's not that simple."

Zim's tongue darted out like a snake for a moment, making Dib flinch, but Zim simply growled "Drink… it. And I will forgive you."

Dib blinked, sticking out his own tongue and grunting "That's… that's just sick!"

"Drink. It. Now. Dib."

Dib huffed gently, lifting his hand to clean his glasses, but only to be cut short by the greener of the two grabbing him. The alien growled again, and Dib sighed "Fine…"

He pushed Zim away, letting the male almost fall back against the surgeon table, before opening his blood pack and staring down at it. He gulped nervously, before slowly lifting it to his lips and chugging it down. He threw some right back up, and it fell down his face and stained his shirt. When there was more blood on his face and clothes than in his mouth, the pack had emptied and he tossed it to the floor, groaning loudly "UGH!" He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, grimacing at Zim who was just smiling right back. Dib looked like a zombie now.

Dib held his stomach "Oh God… that's fucking disgusting." He covered his mouth, and Zim approached him again "Yes, very. But as promised, I forgive you."

Dib arched a brow, keeping his mouth covered as he stared at Zim "Eh? When do you keep promises?"

"You're an exception." Zim breathed out, smiling gently. Dib blushed again, lowering his hand and clearing his throat "I just… I want to save you Zim."

"After this, you would need to be saved too." Zim pressed himself against Dib, almost towering over him, but he was only a foot taller, it wasn't so bad. "They'll be after you as much as me, and though I have a ship, you do not."

"I'll find a way." Dib said, practically cowering now. The green male blinked, before slowly moving his face closer. Dib bit his lower lip nervously; unsure on how to react, but Zim simply pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Zim didn't hesitate to push his snake like tongue into the male's mouth, tasting the teen's blood on his lips. It was the blood they both shared now, it ran through their veins together, and though Zim had no idea how it worked since they certainly didn't share the same blood type, it was Dib that saved his life.

Dib moaned gently, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Zim. He was so thin, he remembered the old Zim. The Zim of high school, good with people in a surprising way. He had gotten more popular and handsome than Dib had, but Zim never seemed to want anyone or anything to bother him. He conversed and talked, but he never cared. Zim was still Zim, the alien who showed up all those years ago. Zim never cared for anyone else but Dib, in a way… that made them frenemies.

When the kiss broke, both the males were breathing a bit quickly, and Zim took Dib's hand "I promise you, when the Earth is taken ahold of… Dib-Stink, you will be safe."

Dib rolled his eyes. Yep, the same Zim.

The four-eyed male laughed lightly, before coughing and nodding "Okay… okay."

The two of them would escape together. They locked their hands and arms in a form of a shake, before Zim let his long tongue drop to the floor and slide up Dib's body, smacking his face as well to clean the blood off him. Dib shivered and pushed Zim away "Ugh, don't ever do that again."

Zim smirked slyly, before shivering as well, blurting out "ZIM DEMANDS CLOTHING!... the room is cold."


	5. Escape

_This is the last chapter of the five part series 'Regret'. At first it was four, but the last chapter got too long for my tastes so is now split in half. The fourth chapter WAS going to be called "Rebirth and Escape", but as you can see, I decided the fifth chapter would be the escape part. This chapter is just as long as the fourth, maybe even longer, and THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS LIME IN IT. Please read and review. All comments are appreciated. ^^_

_Zim is alive! But now the two of them have to find a way to get him back home._

_Preview_: Dib returns to the lab to try and rescue Zim, only to discover Zim had already been disposed of. He heals Zim by sacrificing a portion of his own life, and after a large brawl and romance, Dib and Zim attempt a great escape to Zim's spaceship to send him back home._But after Zim is gone, what will Dib do?_

**Escape—The **_**Finale**_

* * *

><p>Zim now sat at the corner of the surgery room working on trying to fix his weapons. With not many tools available to him, it was a hard task fixing anything. Dib had showed off his double bladed laser sword, as well as his shield generator. Those were definitely useful sure, but Zim preferred his own weapons. Dib was all defense; using his stuff not to attack and fight, but block and protect. Zim didn't believe in backing away for any reason, unless it was truly necessary, Zim needed WARRIOR weaponry!<p>

Zim was now, while still practically naked, wearing Dib's long black jacket over his green skin. He left it wide open, failing any reasoning checks as to why it needed to be zipped up. Dib, of course, knew that the human anatomy was different than Irken. Dib would be worried his junk and chest were out in the open, but for Zim, as much as Dib had seen, had nothing down there to be seen. The alien was smooth in his nether region, but while there was a bulge there, Dib assumed that it was like an animal's shaft; Zim's member probably unsheathed when he was ready to mate.

Dib gulped, embarrassed that he was even focusing on such an area, before returning to his attempt at fixing Gir. Zim had instructed that he just needed to re-connect the wires of his mainframe, and while without the right tools would be hard, Dib insisted on attempting. Zim didn't want Dib touching his weapons, so why not work on something else?

Zim made a kissing noise from his corner of the room, causing Dib to turn his way "What was that?"

"Zim has done it!" The alien blurted with a laugh, lifting one of his weapons up in the air. It looked like a type of rifle. "Oh, sweet what is it?" Dib asked with a curious smile as he gazed for a moment, before returning to smashing Gir's head against the little robot body.

"It's my laser gun! I believe a laser rifle is a well better way to describe it." Zim started to explain as he checked it, seeing if there was any ammo left "It has an enhanced laser-sight system, and I installed an upgraded proximity detector, so that anyone besides myself or other Irken breed are caught and immediately set off a small alarm."

"Wow, that's cool." Dib said, not really paying attention as he tried re-wiring Gir. "But wouldn't I be setting it off a lot if we're around each other?"

"That was the point of it being made, humanoid. While I have no time to change who or what it detects, it is still a valuable weapon."

Dib shrugged his shoulders, before rolling his eyes "Yeah, yeah~ right."

The alien nodded excitedly, shooting it and watching the red laser bullet burn a small hole into the white walls of his prison. He blew at the smoke from the end of the gun, before putting it to the side and trying to fix another gun.

Suddenly, conversation was heard at the other side of the door. While what the persons were conversing about weren't exactly heard, it still alerted the two that people were approaching.

Both young males stood to their feet, Dib gasping "Shit, they're already here?"

"Did you lock it?" Zim asked quickly, zipping up the long coat that Dib lent him and walking to the sliding doors. Dib nodded quickly "W-Well, yeah. But they have the code to get in."

"PAK unit, auto-lock." Zim demanded, ignoring Dib's reply as a long metallic claw came from his purple and silver backpack like system. Zim pointed to the device at the side of the door, and the claw hand quickly started pressing buttons and punching in quick numbers, it was hacking.

"Whoa… will it work?" Dib asked in awe, now putting Gir's body parts into his backpack and pulling out his shield generator. It looked like a small watch around his wrist, though when he turned it on, he pushed the air before him as a green force-field flew towards where Zim and his hacking PAK unit were.

Zim stepped away from the green shield, letting it cover the door, before he rolled his red eyes "If it's Irken technology you doubt, of course it will work, Dib-Stink."

"Oh, well excuseeeee me, Princess." Dib snorted, causing the green alien to dart his head around to give the human a glare. The PAK unit arm retreated, signaling that it had finished locking it from both sides. "We should be safe for a short while." Zim said, backing away more and heading to Dib "We need to get ready."

"_What? The codes aren't working?" _One of the men on the other side of the door was starting to yell out. The group outside the door started knocking and banging, and soon other members were starting to join in attempt to unlock it.

"Zim…" Dib mumbled gently, in a worried tone, and Zim nudged him "Be brave, human."

The door was now being slammed into, and soon someone blurted out _"Dib is in there!"_

"Shit…" Dib said, covering half of his face with his hand. He looked as if half his face had been scratched, and was trying to cover it up with one hand. Zim wrapped an arm around Dib's shoulders, in an awkward attempt to comfort him "Prepare your shield." He hugged Dib, before letting go and hurrying to the one gun he managed to fix. He returned, just in time for the doors to slide open and five persons to struggle getting past the shield.

Two were surgeons that Zim recognized before he had died, two were security officers and one was…

"Son?" Prof. Membrane gasped in shock, in unison with the rest of the group "What are you doing?"

"D-Dad…!" Dib blinked, nervously turning his head away "I-I'm sorry, really I am but…this is just wrong. We have no right to be doing this to the Irken."

"He was dead." Membrane muttered, slightly in an annoyed tone, he seemed to have ignored Dib's innocent reason. "How did you revive him?"

Zim cut in, pushing Dib behind him before revealing a sly smile towards the professor "The filth-monkey exchanged blood with me… so he's mine now."

"How… how dare you!" Membrane scolded to Zim, then glared angrily at Dib, causing Dib to wince behind Zim, and Zim to snarl and bare his teeth.

"Dib! How could you?" Membrane growled angrily "You're not… you're not human!" The man suddenly froze, as the green shield from earlier faded "How could you have exchanged your own blood with that of an extraterrestrials! You're not even my son anymore…!"

"Dib!" Zim yelled, trying to get the teen to focus again now that the shield had fallen.

"Guards!" One of the surgeons lifted his hand towards the two "Kill the alien now!"

"Got it!" The guards lifted their guns, one of them asking casually "Kill the Dib replacement too?"

Professor Membrane turned away in that instant, mumbling tiredly "That's… not my son."

Dib stared, his body was numb and lifeless in that moment. If his father didn't even acknowledge him, what else did he have left?

"DIB!" Zim snarled, before Dib finally shook his head to return from his state. He nodded and activated another shield, immediately blocking the shots that fired toward them. Zim clicked his gun, then his tongue clicked against his teeth as well before he shot at the heads of the two security guards.

Dib coughed, feeling like he wanted to throw up as he covered his mouth with one of his hands. The two guards fell quickly to their knees, before hitting the ground as the blood spilled from their foreheads. Dib played violent videogames sure, but this was too much… so much blood in one day, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Dib ended up regurgitating that day's lunch into his hand, as it dribbled down his chin and through his fingers. A clear yet brown chunky liquid that hit his shirt and poured to the floor.

Zim reloaded his gun as the surgeon lady pulled out three scalpels. She tossed one directly towards Zim, and the alien pulled Dib down with him as he dodged it. One thing even Zim knew about force-fields was that they only protected against gun-fire, not actual objects. When another was tossed their way, Dib this time pulled Zim to the other side to help them escape the blade. The surgeon grunted "Sit still boys."

"Fuck off!" Zim yelled, shocking his human partner before the alien grabbed Dib as he launched them passed the surgery table, hearing the clang of the knife deflecting off the metal of the bed. The surgeon growled as Zim pulled his gun out and aimed, the barrier before them fading away. "You two are dead!"

"Traitor!" The other surgeon man yelled, running out to inform more people.

"Shit, we gotta go, Zim!" Dib said, wincing as another one was tossed their way, and the clanging of the metals smacking each other shook the table. Dib took a moment to take deep breaths, spitting whatever was left of the vomit out his mouth and into the pile he left in the open. He wiped his mouth by using the bottom of his shirt as a napkin, before repeating himself "We gotta go… now…" he breathed.

Zim nodded quickly, shooting towards the woman but missing. He shook his head, before the two held hands as Dib made a shield in front of them, and they charged passed the surgeon and Professor Membrane. The older persons stumbled back a bit, glaring as Dib made a shield around the back so they couldn't get hurt too badly. They were quickly bumped into by more security guards, more heavily armed than the last two.

"MONKEY!" Zim yelled over the shots of fire, referring to Dib, as he aimed and shot down as many armored men as he could, wincing each time the gun shot and vibrated the shield protecting them "Where's my ship?"

"Hold on!" Dib yelled back as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the map. "And my name is DIB!" He looked around, ducking every now and then from the gun shots that hit their shield, then wincing from Zim's shots in return. He saw on the map the section where Zim's items and belongings were located, which had also specifically highlighted something named 'code 45: Irken Invader's Base.' He figured that was Zim's house they had taken.

"Is the ship in your house?"

"Yes!"

"Then it's this way!" Dib tugged Zim's arm as the alien shot one final bullet before the shield fell. Zim grimaced, his PAK unit's metal legs bursting through the back of the borrowed coat before he lifted the human into his arms and speed walked on the metal sticks "Tell me where to go!"

Dib pointed towards the directions he followed on the map, and Zim let his metal spider legs scurry off. Dib continued trying to make more shields, but it was starting to fail as they approached the room. Dib shook the watch looking device angrily, mumbling curses under his breath as the bullets of the security started weakening Zim's metal legs. It shook the two of them, and Zim grimaced "What the hell is wrong with your stupid machinery?"

"I don't know!" Dib tried defending it as he flicked at it with his finger "It's malfunctioning!"

Zim snarled, before his spider legs form his PAK unit tossed the two of them into a room, disappearing into the metal casing of the shell on Zim's back.

* * *

><p>The two barrel-rolled, and Dib wasted no time in getting back up, running to the door and locking it from the inside. Zim slowly got up as well, before following Dib and having his PAK claw hack the system for the lock to last longer. The two took the moment to breathe heavily, before turning their heads to look around the room. The room was filled with all of Zim's equipment from his underground base, tossed about into large piles, and the main object that held the center of attention rested at the center of the room; the spaceship.<p>

"It's here!" Zim said happily, hurrying to it and hugging it tightly. Dib slowly followed after, pulling out Gir's pieces and throwing them inside of the ship. Zim looked at Dib with a weak smile, and Dib nodded to him as if confirming the happiness.

"Will you come with Zim, Dib?" Zim asked gently, approaching the male and casually wrapping his arms around his waist. Dib blushed deeply, shaking his head slowly "I-I… can't. I have to make sure you get out okay first."

_The door was rattling._

"But, where will you go?" Zim asked, his tone getting more serious "What will you do? Who will come to your aid after all this, Dib-boy?"

Dib tried to think of someone coming to save him, anyone really, but after word got out that he helped the alien escape, he wouldn't be popular. He wouldn't be looked up to as a hero, as a savior, they'd consider him a villain or a monster, his own father already thought he was an alien since they had exchanged blood. "I…don't know…" Dib admitted in a small breath, Gaz didn't even care much for him. But soon Zim had cut off the rest of his thoughts with a kiss.

It was a tender kiss just like the first one before, only this time Dib made sure to prove how he felt for the alien. He tossed his arms around the taller green male, and he moaned against his lips as tears started to fall "Oh Zim…!"

"Zim promises…" Zim breathed out, kissing his way down to Dib's neck and causing the human to shiver "…to come back for Dib. I will save you, Dibling."

Zim bit into his neck, causing Dib to instantly grip the taller male's shoulders and let out a startled cry. Though it was one of passion and pleasure, since the alien's tongue darted over the right spots… but his teeth sank into his light skin that bruised and bled. Dib felt like his blood wa being sucked out of him, but he didn't mind it one bit.

The sliding doors finally slid open slightly, before being forced apart and bent out of shape by automatic plier like weapons. Two men carrying the large machines that had forced the doors open stepped in, and a crowd of men and women in lab coats, as well as in police and security uniforms, ran in and started heading their way.

Zim licked at the large bruise on Dib's neck affectionately, before Dib breathed in deeply and sobbed "Get out of here! Hurry up!" He shoved Zim away until the alien hit against the door of the ship.

"Zim will!" Zim said as he practically leaped into his ship and shut the door around him. The crowd of lab members, and now members of the Swollen Eyeball, surrounded the ship and practically trampled over Dib as they tried to get to Zim. Soon Zim's ship lifted into the air, burning the faces and clothes of the people who got caught underneath the rockets.

Through the screams and the cries, the angry yells and the roars, stood a silent Dib as he stared up at Zim's ship. Zim looked down to him, gave a small smile and a salute, before his ship busted through the ceiling and shot into the sky.

Dib's eyes filled with tears, he smiled at the open ceiling that now revealed the sunset sky, before something hard slammed against the back of his head. His eyes rolled back, and he hit the ground, mumbling gently "W-Wait… I…."

He fell unconscious with a thud.

'…_you… jerk.'_

* * *

><p>"Here's your food, Irken."<p>

A light shined through the metal door that peeked open, and the light reflected directly off of the broken and shattered glasses of the pale figure that sat in the corner of the room. The light skinned man had on a terribly dirty pair of jeans, as well as a tattered and torn shirt that looked practically tight on him now. Different stains covered the worn top, some looked like food staints while others weren't even remembered.

The man outside the door pushed something through, a bowl of white looking oatmeal slid through the crack of the door, before the metal door slammed and echoed throughout the deep darkness of the room. The man in the corner stared at the bowl, intensely, before looking toward the cell-door window. It was barred up, but it allowed a little light in to shine down on the food as if it were heaven. The man was barely ever fed, so technically it was like heaven when he did receive food.

He slowly crawled to the bowl, his face revealing that of a frail and brown eyed guy who probably used to have big hopes and dreams. His glasses cracked and stained, his dark spikey hair long and in a tangle, as well as a the 7 o' clock shadow above his lip and on his chin, brought out the dark circles around his eyes.

His first thoughts were that the food had some sort of drug in it, and they were testing on him again.

"Eat it." The same man from before suddenly growled through the window, staring him down "Eat it, you Irken little shit."

The captured man looked up to the window and glared at the man, furrowing his brows and simply staring at him. The man on the other side of the door blinked a moment, before in a mocking tone started "Oh right, I forgot! You only respond to your 'real name', right?"

The tired man lowered his gaze to the food, and the jerk on the other side of the door scoffed.

"Well then, eat up, _Dib._"

The man kicked the door, sending a loud rattle through the cell, before walking away.

The older Dib frowned as he looked at the food, before scooping the grub that was on the floor back into the bowl, lifting it to his lips, and scooping with his hands and shoving the morsels into his mouth. He gagged and coughed a bit as he ate it all down. He made sure to eat every last bit in the bowl, before he finished, wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, and returned to his main corner of the room to sit and wait for a painful reaction to occur.

_It had been 8 years since Dib had helped Zim escape. The only way Dib was surviving now was hope. _

_Hope and faith._

Dibs stomach growled angrily, and he could feel it rumbling. The man let out a weak cry from the pain as he curled up into a ball, his eyes filling with a deep-sea blue like substance. They fell down his face like water, but hit the ground as little blue beads. He coughed the same blue substance, it fell from his lips like drool but hit the floor as the same beads. Dib shook his head, mumbling to himself words that meant nothing to the human language. He was actually speaking Irken.

There was a knock at the door, and Dib quickly cowered and hugged his corner.

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" _A familiar voice yelled angrily outside the door _"He's not your brother anymore! He's not even my son…!"_

"_Just because he helped Zim all those years ago doesn't make him an alien, Dad!" _A female voice retorted back, with a quick grunt as her footsteps sounded and approached the door _"Dib will always be my brother, just like he'll always be your son."_

With that, a pair of footsteps were heard leaving the area, and the door slowly creaked open. Dib covered his face with his arms, before peeking to see Gaz enter the chamber. Gaz had grown up… nicely. Her jerky-tomboy attitude changed, and while her purple hair was now falling down her back, and her color of dress went from black to grays and blues, she still looked young and beautiful as she did when they were teenagers. Then again, she wasn't locked away like an animal, nor tested on, like Dib was.

Gaz was also a lot kinder, which was weird, her reasoning was that it was just a phase in her life she passed up. After Dib disappeared, their dad never admitted to Gaz where he had went or vanished to, and it took a lot of research and finding before Gaz found out those years ago. She used the last of her rage on their father, black mailing him to make her at least get to visit, or else what he was doing to Dib would go worldwide.

"Dib… hey." She said gently, smiling as she clicked the heels of her boots slowly across the room to approach him. Dib muttered Irken under his breath, but when he saw Gaz tilt her head, he relaxed "How are you?" He asked with a weak grin. Gaz's smile widened, and she sat herself down beside him, flicking the bead gems against the wall and watching them roll around the room "I should ask how you're doing. What experiment is this one?"

"I have no idea…" Dib admitted, a shiver in his breath as he sighed gently, sitting up to lean against the wall "I'm not sure whether the tests are just for random research, or to help me overcome the Irken blood Zim somehow swapped with me those years ago…"

"Dib…" Gaz cut in, taking a hold of her older brothers hand "This is wrong…what about Zim? Why did you save him, really? All the time you spent trying to get him off of Earth, and you helped him escape... why? And now he's not even going to…"

She froze, and simply shook her head.

Dib cleared his throat, preparing his usual speech. She always asked, and he always answered "Because what Dad and the others were doing to him was wrong... that simple, and Zim promised… I have no doubt in my mind he wouldn't come for me."

He was lying to himself. After three years passed and the actual experiments and tests began, he was already believing Zim was either unsuccessful in gaining the aid of his superiors, or he truly didn't care for him. Was it all over now?

Gaz was kinder than she used to be, Dib loved his sister, he just wished that their father would let him see her more often. She confirmed his thoughts by mentioning "I'm trying to stop by and see you a lot more… it's lonely at home without you or Dad around. Commuting from college back and forth, and it's just empty. I know it's lonely for you too…" She squeezed his hand, and Dib nodded and spoke up "Well… I'll be dead soon enough."

"Don't think like that, please." Gaz said softly, frowning "You're a real idiot, but when you think of something, you stick with it and never let go. Don't be the old and tortured Dib, go back to being the young and crazy Dib." She smirked, and nudged the thin male playfully "The psycho brother I used to know, who obsessed over the paranormal and always believed."

"I try to be." Dib said, nodding as Gaz hugged him gently. Dib returned the affection "I'm glad you aren't the ass you used to be, Gaz."

The purple-haired woman growled, suddenly her grip on him tightened as he coughed. She furrowed her brows and hugged him tight "Well thanks, fuck you too, Dib." With that, she let go and stood to her feet, smiling and waving her hand to him "I'll see you again next week. Maybe even tomorrow after work."

"Don't stress over work too much," Dib muttered as he watched her walk away "Keep up your college work."

"I know I know, shut up." She grimaced, waving again before closing the cell door behind her.

There was a long awkward silence now that filled the cell room. Dib was terribly lonely, and was now wondering how Zim was doing. Did he ever fix Gir? What would happen to them? Dib couldn't shake the feeling of longing for Zim… Zim was his first kiss, his first alien, his first best friend, his first worst enemy… Zim was everything.

"Zim." Dib whispered.

He touched his neck, revealing what appeared to look like a large bite mark from a set of sharp teeth. They weren't from a dog or animal though, they were Zim's. His… hickey, from 8 years ago left a permanent scar on his neck. Dib could feel the little dents from the teeth, and he sighed to himself "Zim… where have you gone?"

There was a ruckus outside of the door, and one of the guards yelled _"Hey! What are you doing here? RED ALERT-!" _A gagging sound was heard when he was cut off, and Dib winced as something slammed into his door. He then heard a somewhat low voice _"Where is the boy, Dib?"_

Dib sat up, a weak smile on his face from the familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat, and he immediately wondered aloud "Z-Zim…?" He asked, slowly approaching the door and peeking through the window. But he saw nothing; no one was there, not even the guard that was supposed to make sure he didn't escape. With a small sigh, Dib retreated back to his corner, and in that instant suddenly the door was blown off its hinges by a loud blast.

Smoke filled the room, causing Dib to cover his face and yell from surprise. What was happening?

When it cleared, large glowing red eyes were seen, and an Irken invader uniform was worn by a familiar alien that approached Dib. The alien was small, not completely short, but thin looking. It carried a large gun, larger than Dib could understand. Someone so thin carrying something so large and thick seemed impossible. The human spoke up "….Zim?"

"Oh, dear Almighty no." The invader laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a circular device. The alien paused "You are Dib… correct?" After Dib nodded to confirm, the Irken pressed a button at the side of it, and soon, a hologram of Zim appeared before Dib. Zim looked the same as he had all those years ago, too. Dib simply assumed that since he wasn't on Earth anymore, there was no need to adapt through age like he had when they entered high school together. Would Zim still be interested in saving him now, now that Dib looked like some older man that was abused by drugs?

Dib immediately tried touching the picture, but his hand fell right through. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy that he saw Zim again, or to be upset that Zim wasn't exactly there.

_"It took some time and convincing, but Zim has done it."_ The hologram announced, Zim's picture lifted a hand into the air and formed into a hearty fist, before continuing. _"The hour of Earths Apocalypse is nigh, Dib-Human... and I wish to save you._"

Dib smiled, his sadness had fallen far away now. Zim really did return to save him, he promised… and he did. He was surprised that the Irken Almighty actually came to take over. They never used to believe in Zim, but then again, Zim did mention that it took some time to convince them to actually stop by.

"_Promise your allegiance to the Irken and their planet Irk, and promise your undying loyalty and devotion to Invader Zim, and Zim shall have you spared."_

Dib smiled, but he cried as he reached for the image "I waited so long for you..."

Zim's attention lowered for a moment, the picture seemed focused on some device that was before him, before he looked back at Dib, and the human continued "So long… I look… awful. They tested on me… my own dad doesn't believe in me… I feel empty, Zim… cold and empty. There's nothing left for me here. Gaz… and besides her, nothing else matters. I want to go away, Zim. Far away. We put our differences aside those years ago, we worked together, and we revealed a different side to eachother. I trust you Zim… and if you trust me, I would just… I want… I just want to leave this place, Zim. Will you take me away?"

The water didn't stop pouring from his eyes, the blue fluid that fell and hit the ground as turquoise beads. They were tears of happiness and longing.

Zim was silent, before he smiled gently back, a curious yet soft smile that Dib could never have remembered Zim ever really showing him.

_"I promised, Dibling._" Zim seemed to breathe out. He muttered something in Irken to the alien in the room with Dib, before once more showing the same smile to Dib and whispering _"Are you ready to come home?"_

When the hologram had vanished, the alien took a step to the side, bowing his head. Dib curiously looked to him, then to the shadow that filled the doorway.

The shadow lifted a hand towards Dib, and his glasses fell.

"…you…" Dib breathed out softly. No other words were formed, and he simply stared ahead at the character.

The shadow figure kept his hand out for Dib to reach, his eyes soon glowing into bright red slits "Let's go home, Stink-boy."


End file.
